


Reading

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never read some of the classics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 30 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Hey, what you up to?" Ianto mumbled as he stumbled though to his living room in his dressing gown, eyes still half-closed, to find Jack at the computer.

"Reading 'Lord of the Rings'. I've always meant to get around to it," Jack replied, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Online?" Ianto questioned, crossing the room. "I didn't think that was uploaded anywhere."

He leant over, reading over Jack's shoulder.

' _they had to bare their backsides to pass hraka in some nook among the cliffs…'_

"Jack, I hate to tell you this, but you _still_ haven't read Lord of the Rings…"


End file.
